The Scavenger Hunt
by Poisonous Passion
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts cast goes on a scavenger hunt through new worlds to win a contest. Intended for people who are bored, fill out crosswords, watch game shows, and play the lottery. How could anything possibly go wrong? R
1. Chapter 1

_**The Scavenger Hunt**  
(For people who are bored, do crosswords, watch lame game shows, and play the lottery.)_

**_By:_** Cat && Lili

_"As I sit here on this chair that is too small for me, and stare at the screen I wonder why I haven't killed myself yet."_

**Disclaimer:** I, nor my counterpart Lili, own Kingdom Hearts or anything else mentioned here.

**Also:** I know Sora && Roxas are like the same.

Chapter One

There was a hollow knock at the door of the house that Sora, Riku, and Roxas were staying at in Twightlight Town. Sora opened the door only to see a very short figure in an odd looking hat and blue robe looking up a him with two yellow eyes. There was a moment of silence in which the two stared at each other, then Vivi shoved a half crumpled piece of paper into Sora's face and ran off in some random direction.

Sora looked at the piece of paper and quirked an eyebrow, and slowly turned around.

Riku stopped watching the Price is Right, and leaned back in his chair. "Sora, who was at the door?" Before turning back to te TV and yelling, "Higher, fool!"

Sora tossed the paper at the back of Riku's head and shrugged. "I donno."

Roxas looked up from his crossword puzzle just in time to glance over Sora's shoulder and see Vivi lean over to pick a flower from the side of a garden and shortly there after get flattened by the tram. Roxas's eyes grew wide as the door shut, but his attention was quickly drawn back to the exciting task of filling the little blocks with letters.

"FLOUR! That's what it was!" Roxas exclaimed, "You bake with _flour_!" he wrote down his answer. "Funny, how that hit me out of nowhere, huh Sora?" Sora blinked at him and sat at the table, fidgeting. "Oh, your lottery tickets are over there..." Sora pushed the chair over, and stumbled across the couch, and nearly tumbled into the TV.

"AW C'MON! He just got the right price, and you block the TV! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Riku threw his half filled can of Mountain Dew on the already stained carpet. He settled back into his chair as Sora eagerly started to scratch the grey off the first card. "I thought we fixed his gambling problem in that group?"

"Well... Ever since that fight with the Gambler nobody, he was never the same. Then he seemed fine until you made him play Bingo for homeless children..." Roxas paused, "It all went downhill from there..."

Riku's eyes traveled to the crumpled piece of paper now on their floor. "Sora..." he kicked over a few empty pizza boxes to get over to it, almost tripping on the now unidentifiable pile of garbage. "Did you throw this paper on the floor?" Sora nodded, still scratching frantically at the third ticket. "Just what we need! More crap on the floor!" he suddenly jumped to the side tripping over the coffee table, (knocking more trash on the floor), "WHAT JUST RAN OVER MY FOOT!"

Roxas slowly withdrew his legs up from the floor and sat cross legged on the chair, not bothering to react in any other way to Riku's comment. "What's it say, Riku?"

Riku un-crumpled the piece of paper and stared at it blankly. Roxas tilted his head to one side. "It says..." Riku started to turn the paper in a circular motion, "'Are you bored? Trapped in a trash hole? Stuck doing crossword puzzles, playing the lottery, or watching some lame game show? Come down to the Sandlot tomorrow at one sharp to relieve the boring everyday routine.'" He stopped spinning the paper.

Sora looked over his shoulder, now ripping up his losing lottery tickets. "Why did you turn the paper while you read it?"

"It's written in a circle..." Riku flipped it around so the other two could see it. "Are we going?"

"Let's ask the guy watching the 'lame game shows'," Roxas suggested. Riku glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes." Riku shrugged.

* * *

The next day the three started down the road towards the Sandlot. Sora had to stand between Roxas and Riku to stop the constant flow of verbal insults, and now they weren't talking.

"Excuse me, Sora, could you ask Roxas what we should do once there?" Riku asked.

Sora sighed and turned to Roxas, "Riku wants to know what we should do once we get there."

Roxas shrugged, "Maybe there was something about it on a commercial during the Price is Right last night," he suggested. Riku glowered at him, both of his hands balled into fists. Sora rolled his eyes at the two. Thankfully they were almost there.

Voices could already be heard as they approached the 'Lot. Sora slowed his pace, some of them sounded very familiar... He shook his head and jogged to catch up with Riku and Roxas who were already a few paces ahead of him. He resumed his role as human barrier just in time for all three of them to stop in a stunned silence.

* * *

**Cat:** Thus we leave you hanging!

**Hailey:** We did...? Oh yes, we did!

**Cat:** Now review and we'll get to work on chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Scavenger Hunt**  
(This is going to be a long trip...)_

**_By:_** Cat && Lili

_"Heyo Captain Jack!"_

**Disclaimer:** I, nor my counterpart Lili, own Kingdom Hearts or anything else mentioned here.

Cat: Might wanna know you Org. XIII members!

Hailey: There six of them here!

Cat: Including my cuddle ball n.n

Chapter Two

Riku and Roxas completely forgot about their mediocre fight as they surveyed they scene before them. Cloud and Leon were sitting on a bench, Yuffie and Demyx were having a conversation that involved rapidly waving their arms, and five more Organization XIII members stood against a wall, hoods drawn.

The three stepped into te 'Lot and everything went silence, except for a cricket that was soon squished under Cloud's heel.

Leon looked around, "Cloud, is there something on my face? Are they looking at my face?" he frantically looked around until he saw Sora, Roxas, and Riku standing at one of the many entrances.

Cloud just rolled his eyes. "No, Leon, there is_ nothing_ on your face."

One of the hooded members threw back his hood. "Hey, guys," Axel said. "Roxas, you do know that there's a wad of gum in your hair, right?" Roxas growled at Riku who innocently looked away and blew a bubble with his own gum.

After pulling the sticky pink wad of gum out of his hair, "What are you all doing here?" They all pulled out papers with a letter written in a circle. "This guy has a lot of time on his hands." Sora nodded.

Sora looked over a Leon, "Why of _all_ people are you here?"

"He watches Wheel of Fortune..." Cloud muttered.

Leon muttered and went over to where a large sign that read "CONTEST INFO" on it. He ripped off the piece of paper. "It's the rules for the game..."

"I wanna see!" Demyx ran over pouncing on Leon and seized the paper. The blonde scanned the paper before Yuffie ripped it away from him. "Hey, I wasn't done!" he grabbed back for it but she held if above her head and looked down at the hyper blond, he jumped at it and she kicked him away and took off running around the sandlot, Yuffie trying to keep it away, and Demyx trying to get it back.

"Oh no no no!" Marluxia cried stomping his foot down. "Stop that at once!" he pleaded. Demyx cracked up laughing and tripped over his own feet falling flat on his face.

Yuffie stopped running, laughing at Demyx and returned he paper to Leon, sticking her tongue out at Demyx who was now getting up from the ground, still giggling. Leon started to read aloud. "'Scavenger Hunt! Rules: 1, There must be two teams. 2, you have to collect all the items on the list. 3, Whoever finishes first wins the _Grand Prize_!' Two teams, huh? Well, I guess we should have two captains then."

"Can I be one!" Demyx asked as he rejoined the group, jumping up and down. Axel put his hand on his head to stop his eager jumping.

"Whatever you do, do not let Marluxia be one," said a female voice from under the dark hood. She pushed it back to reveal a short blonde woman, who was currently scowling.

Marluxia frowned, "Now what ever could you mean by that, Lerxene?"

She swore, "You know why, you OCD idiot!"

"We should draw straws!" Cloud said, "It makes sense." Everyone muttered, but couldn't find a reason to complain.

SomehowYuffie and Demyx came up with enough straws andran around giving everyone a chance to draw. "Short straw wins!"

The three shortest straws which were all exactly the same length were Sora's, Roxas's, and Riku's.

"OK, who cut these straws?" Axel demanded. He had one of the longest ones. Luxord raised his hand, Axel made a mental note of this. "Rock paper scissors!"

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the three said. Riku got scissors and Sora and Roxas both got rock.

"Yeah! Great minds think alike!" the two high fived.

"No fair, they cheated!" Riku complained.

"Not really, you could have used your dark side too," Sora pointed out. Riku muttered and stalked to the back of the group.

The two blue eyed boys put their heads together and walked a little ways off. The rest of the hooded members threw back their hoods as well. Luxord, and Vexen. Finally both Sora and Roxas turned around.

"We've decided your teams," Roxas announced.

"My team is Riku, Leon, Luxord, Marluxia, and Vexen. Roxas's is Cloud, Yuffie, Axel, Demyx, and Lerxene." Sora rambled off the list twice and everyone separated into their assigned groups.

"No! Clouuuud! I need you to tell me when something is on my face!" Leon whined. "Come back!" Cloud smacked his forehead.

Marluxia put a hand on Leon's shoulder, "I'll tell you if you have something on your face!" Leon whimpered.

Roxas looked at the list he had gotten from Demyx, it was ripped, crinkled, and a corner was bitten off. Although hardly readable, he could still see somewhat what read. "First we have to go get this 'the Sorcerer's Stone'? What the heck is that!"

Demyx's eyes brightened, "Is it a form of rock candy?"

"Probably not..." Axel said with a shrug.

Demyx's hand slipped into his pocket and he pulled out a candy cane. Yuffie saw this and used her ninja-like skills to steal another one from his pocket.

Lerxene rolled her eyes in disgust, "This is going to be a long trip..."

Roxas read the fine print at the bottom of the list, "They provide transportation via gummi ships. Who's driving?"

"Well, if we want to make it to at least the first world I should probably drive..." Cloud said. "To... What's it called?"

"Hogwarts."

"I call shotgun!" Yuffie shouted and started to run off to where the ships where. The others stood there for a moment before shouting and running after her.

* * *

Sora read off the first item, "We have to get a dinosaur bone from Prehistoric Earth... Anyone ever been there before?" Everyone shook their heads. "All righty then. To the gummi ship!"

Leon followed still sulking. Luxord was walking with Sora holding a pair of dice in one hand, and fanning cards out in the other.

"...bet you twenty munny I can roll a seven," Sora said. Luxord handed him his probably-weighted dice, and Sora rolled them on the ground. He rolled a one and five. Sora frowned and dug twenty munny frm his pocket and handed it to Luxord. Riku rolled his eyes, this definitely was not helping Sora's gambling problem...

Marluxia was telling Leon how he should dye his hair pink as well, and caused the gun-blade wielder to groan. "No, I don't want to dye my hair pink, I don't even know why anyone would!"

"Pink is a very petty color!" Marluxia insisted running a hand through his own pink hair.

Vexen was already writing possibilities for test subjects for his potions. Somehow he had crammed a functional lab into a bag and brought it with him. Already his list consisted of all their names, he figured he would save time and just write the words 'all of them'.

* * *

Bum bum bum!

Cat: Thank you Lightning Munkey!

Hailey: TAKE A BOW DAMNIT!

Cat: O.o;;

Hailey: n.n;;


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Scavenger Hunt**_

_(Blimy!)_

**_By_**: Cat && Lili

_"I'm going to smack you tomorrow... So you'd better be there..."_

**Disclaimer:** I, nor my counterpart Lili, own Kingdom Hearts or anything else mentioned here.

Cat: Much thanks for the review!

Hailey: Teehee! Hope the story is to your liking!

Chapter Three

Cloud landed the gummi ship in a very ungraceful manner. It would be amazing if it could ever be lifted from the ground and fly again. Roxas noticed that he was gripping the sides of his seat and so hard that his knuckles had turned cold and white. Demyx was gripping Roxas' head whimpering. He released a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding in.

"Cloud, you did say you would fly if you wanted us to _survive_, right?" Axel asked dryly. "I mean, I was wondering about that after we hit the first three asteroids if you were just joking, or knew how to drive at all..."

Cloud glared at the red-head, "Well, you do look like you survived, and that's all I promised."

"Barely," Axel breathed under his breath.

"At least I found the right world..." he made a gesture towards the train station they had landed by. A sign that read "HOGWARTS" in big golden letters and a smaller sign with an arrow pointing up a steep hill at a castle.

Lerxene kicked open the bent in door, pulling herself out of the craft, "Do you want a medal or a free learn how to freaking drive class?" she snapped throwing a piece of the broken ship at Cloud, and dusted off her cloak.

Finally Yuffie and Demyx emerged from the ship, the latter looking slightly ill. Yuffie clapped him on the back, "Let's let Cloud drive again!" Demyx's ill look vanished and the two started to cheer Cloud on. He balled a fist, but said nothing. The rest of the group merely groaned.

"Looks like we're going to have to walk..." Roxas muttered, his blue eyes locked on the large castle.

Demyx eagerly ran ahead, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" he called over his shoulder. Yuffie bolted up the road trying to catch up to the skinny blonde, throwing the occasional ninja star at his back. He only yelped and ran faster, much to Yuffie's dismay.

"Who else would want to play along with their little game...?" Axel asked slowly picking up his pace.

Roxas shrugged and walked a bit faster, "I donno..." The two side-glanced at eachother and started to sprint up the hill after the sugar-high teens who had a head start.

Lerxene cursed, "Idiots!" Cloud only nodded. Lerxene sighed, rolled her eyes and continued walking "Of all the things I could be doing on a weekend, this had to be it..."

Demyx, shortly followed by Yuffie, Roxas, and Axel arrived at the castle and opened the tall doors. They had left the two blondes far behind, and let the door open a crack. For a moment they taunted Axel, calling him a rotten egg, until he set Demyx's pant leg on fire.

He yelped and jumped in a circle before dousing it with water. "I always forget.." he grinned sheepishly. He walked off to catch up with the rest of the group, his one pant leg scorched all the way up to the knee.

Axel just smiled and shook his head, "I don't think he will ever remember stop drop and roll..." he said with a slight laugh in his voice.

No one was about the halls, so they started up the grand stair. Demyx poked a picture and jumped back, insisting that the picture of an elephant had moved.

"But but but it diiiddd" he wined

"Pictures don't move," Roxas said bluntly.

Demyx pointed to the now empty frame. "Then where did it go?" he said putting his hands on his hips and staring at Roxas "Huh?"

Axel pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and broke off a piece and chucked it at Demyx's head. "Just forget about it." But, however, before Axel had started to speak Demyx's attention was already elsewhere.

"Blimy, Harry! I can't believe it! A whole three pieces of parchment for Snape's bloody potions class!" A voice echoed down a hall that crossed the one the four were currently walking down.

"Hide!" Roxas hissed. They panicked. Yuffie ran in circles, and Axel set a potted plant on fire while trying to think of a place he could hide. Demyx was still pre-occupied his almost gone chocolate. Roxas ran to the corner, he saw a group of black-clad student coming. "They're coming!"

Axel snapped his fingers, and opened a door to darkness. "Everyone in, now!" he ordered, they all ran at the door, knocking Axel over. Roxas was the last one to get to the door " Hey Axel get up, people are coming, this is no time for a nap!" he said grabbing Axel by the arm and dragging him into the door. It vanished just as the first-year students whizzed by.

* * *

Sora landed the gummi ship considerably better then Cloud had, since he had flown one many times before.

On the way there Sora had lost almost fifty more munny, but Riku had gotten him to stop, and threatened Luxord that if he so much as rolled on die he would die. Marluxia had almost convinced Leon that pink was a good color to dye his hair, but Vexen told him that if he tried it, the pink on brown would look like bloody vomit in his hair. That had been enough to convince him not to touch dye. There were quite a few more 'almosts', such as Riku _almost_ threw himself out of the ship when Marluxia could not stop giggling. Luxord _almost _lost his life because he tried to rob Leon. And the list goes on.

Sora inspected a scratch in the light red paint where a small space rock had come in contact with the ship. Other then that it looked brand new, it even still had that 'new car smell' going on, as Marluxia had put it.

Leon picked up a small lizard by it's tail, swinging it back and forth a little. "What is this pathetic thing?" it hissed at him, showing two long pointed fangs.

Vexen took it from him and flung it away just before it bit down into Leon's finger "That, my friend, would be a dinosaur."

Riku smacked his forehead, "Why didn't you just kill it and steal one of it's bones?"

Marluxia's face twisted, "Because that's just oh so nasty! How could you say somethin' like that?" Riku rolled his eyes.

Sora ran over to a white tree jutting up from the ground. "Let's take this one!" It was in fact a very large and jagged tooth. He started to take out his munny bag, "Who wants to bet me I can pick it up?"

"Why did you pick the biggest one?" Riku asked.

Leon picked up a rock and watched the small bugs, and lizards scoot away to find a new hiding place, and tossed it behind him. He had named three so far, Louis, Peter, and Talleyho. He threw a brick sized rock behind him, and it hit something with a soft _thunk_, that moaned in pain.

He turned and saw a very big dino standing on it's hind legs with large fangs staring down at him.

Sora looked at the dino but then he saw something move behind the huge creature, it was Vivi. Who was walking over to a flower and bent over to pick it, but just as he reached out to grab it the flower opened its petals and closed them over Vivi. There was a muffled squeak, but nothing more.

Sora stared at the shaking movement of the flower before looking back at the dino.."Wow, this bites"

"And Leon seems to have found a T-Rex..." Vexen remarked dryly. He had pulled a small crystal bottle out of his pocket and pulled out the stopper. A green whisp of smoke oozed out the top, and he threw it at the rex. "Tuck and cover!" he yelled diving behind the ship. The rest quickly followed his suit, as there was a loud bang.

Sora peeked around the ship and saw a single bone laying in front of the wreck that had once been their ship. The dinosaur, however, was no more. He looked at the gummi ship and his jaw dropped. On one side it looked like someone had launched a rocket at it. The other side still had the small nick from that space rock, Sora just twitched.

"And that is why we don't make Vexen mad," a very cheery Marluxia stated his hands placed very high on his hips and shaking his head

Riku dusted himself off, "Well at least we have the bone, and it didn't take that long. We're probably way ahead of the other guys already."

Luxord looked at him, "Oh yes, I'm sure they don't have to rebuild their mode of transportation!" he frowned, "And if I guess right, seeing how Vexen so kindly destroyed any and all trees in the area, could take a very long time."

They all stood by the ship. As they looked out, they all saw that not only the trees were gone..but everything was. No animals, plant life..anything.

Sora still hadn't recovered, until Leon tapped him on the shoulder. "Is there anything on my back?" he asked turning.

"Not re..really..." Sora answered, his eyes widen as he saw that the only thing from the planet that lived must have been a huge bug with claws and fangs that taken shelter on Leon's back

Leon glowered, "Cloud would have told me the truth!" He walked off, the bug still hanging onto his back

* * *

Cat- A bug O.o

Hailey- Yes, Cat, a bug indeed.


End file.
